This invention relates to phonograph record albums and, more particularly, to the cover or jacket for the record.
Presently phonograph records are normally sold in albums having square-shaped paper or cardboard jackets or covers. The reason for the square shape is that it is the easiest shape to form by bending, folding or scoring the paper or cardboard. Moreover, the square-shaped covers have traditionally been preferred by manufacturers since they lend themselves to conventional box shipping containers and are preferred by retailers since they lend themselves to stacking or arrangement in a conventional bin.
Unfortunately, these traditional limitations of a square paper cover have limited the creative aspects in designing new covers. Furthermore, existing covers have not taken into account the new materials and manufacturing techniques available.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cover construction which lends itself to new creative expressions.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cover construction which can utilize new materials and manufacturing techniques.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.